


Revenge?

by RonnieAndrews2020



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge-Centric, Extremely Fast Burn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Archie Andrews, Jealous Veronica Lodge, Jealousy, Lemon, Love, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Veronica Lodge, Smut, Varchie love, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAndrews2020/pseuds/RonnieAndrews2020
Summary: Veronica isn’t usually the jealous one but she can’t stand Archie and Valerie’s new proximity. After a heated discussion, she decided to give her red headed lover a taste of his own medicine but will she resist him? – Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge one shot explicit lemon.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, minor minor minor Veggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Revenge?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I write and publish and it’s my first time writing a lemon. I am not a native English speaker so feel free to correct me if I make mistakes.  
> With the whole situation that's going on in the world right now, I found time to write and I am publishing a new fanfiction in the next couple days. It won't be a one-shot but a real fiction with a storyline etc.  
> Stay tuned. I didn't decide the final title yet.  
> \- All Love

“ Cheryl is the queen of high school parties” commented Betty Cooper as she was entering Thorn hill clumsily gripping at Veronica’s arm.  
“She definitely likes chaos “clarified Veronica holding back to Betty’s grip. 

Dozens of high school teenagers were dancing to a very loud music beat, used red cups were landing on the ground, confettis were thrown and a very thick smokescreen emphasized the hot compressed atmosphere of the room. 

Since Veronica moved in Riverdale and started dating Archie Andrews, she lost her crazy party girl tendency. She wasn’t usually going out and enjoyed Friday night dates with her boyfriend and Saturday sleepovers at Betty’s. It was all about enjoying funny calm gathering with her favorite small committee.  
But today was an exception. And she had a very strong motive: get revenge on Archie. 

Two days before, they had a huge disagreement about Archie spending the evening at Valerie’s to write music. Archie didn’t understand Veronica’s anger and he kept saying that Valerie was his friend and occasional scene partner, nothing else. 

“You don’t understand Archie! That’s disrespectful towards me: your girlfriend! You shouldn't spend the night at your ex girlfriend’s place for whatever reason it is.  
"As you said, Valerie is my ex girlfriend. We’ve dated for a month in Freshman Year and I already had feelings for you back then. Besides, I didn’t spend the night, I was home before 11 pm and I really needed her help. Principal Weatherbee asked us to have 3 songs ready by Monday for the school Halloween dance."   
“But why didn’t you tell me you were going to her house?!” screamed Veronica  
“I didn’t think it was important Ronnie and… I didn’t want you to be mad” tried to justify Archie.  
“Make your mind Andrews. If you thought it was meaningless, you wouldn’t think it would make me angry”  
“Honestly Ronnie. You’re being jealous for no reason. That’s ridiculous”  
“Ridiculous? Really? Don’t pretend I am the jealous one”.  
“Yes, you are. You’re being extra”.  
“Extra?! If you were in my position, you would go nuts”.  
“I wouldn’t. I trust you. Apparently, it isn’t mutual” reproached Archie firmly. Her boyfriend wasn’t usually one to hold on in arguments. He seemed as resolved as she was.  
So Veronica left the Andrews house, adding in a whisper that sounded like a promess:  
“We’ll see who’s extra”. 

Since this heated discussion, two days ago, Veronica and Archie haven’t spoken, carefully avoiding each other in Riverdale High. It was the longest time they ever been apart from each other, let alone not texting. They were both upset at the other and none of them was willing to make the first step.  
Archie didn’t like that Veronica questioned his fidelity instead of trusting him blindly. And Veronica was angry that Archie didn’t understand he hurted her feelings. Veronica wasn’t usually the jealous girlfriend type but Archie had spent a lot of time in the music room preparing for the school event with Valerie, neglecting her. They didn’t have a single date night for a month and Archie was spending his lunch pause in the music room. Between her own activities and her lover’s dedication to music, they haven’t been together, physically, for over two weeks and in top of that, Valerie’s soft eyes didn’t go unnoticed. 

Veronica failed explaining it to Archie, but she wasn’t one to let go without fighting and she wanted to get her revenge at Archie. She wanted him to feel how she felt.  
Betty told her Archie will be at Cheryl’s party with his football team mates and Veronica convinced her best friend to escort her. And here she was in the middle of the crowded living room trying to find her boyfriend in the mass of teenagers.  
She quickly spotted him, leaned on the fireplace, laughing with a bunch of his football teammates. “Always so hot” thought Veronica. He was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a tight grey shirt flattering his strong musculature and his varsity jacket. One of his hands was scratching his head, tousling his read flamed hair. 

“Are you going to speak to him?” Asked Betty, making Veronica emerge from her contemplation.  
“You’re so sweet B. The reason I am wearing this is to make him come to me and beg me for forgiveness” answered Veronica waving at her outfit. 

Veronica was wearing a laced black top that left no place for imagination with a short black tight skirt complimenting her curves. The raven haired girl accessorized her outfit with high heel ankle boots and a leather jacket that she held by her shoulder. Veronica’s hair was released, floating on her shoulders. She barely wore make up. Her golden tanned skin and red lipstick were enough to make her scandalously sexy.  
Archie and no men in this world could resist her. 

Betty chuckled and said:  
“Oh Vee, you’re so bad! I am letting you with your mischievous plan. I need to say hi to my dear passive- aggressive cousin/ hostess Cheryl over there! Joked Betty before heading to the direction she pointed. 

Veronica watched Betty leaving, than refocused on her main target: her damn red headed lover. She exhaled and repeated to herself: Come on, Veronica. Let’s show Archie about jealousy. 

Veronica looked away from Archie, pretending that she never spotted him. She walked right in front of Reggie Mantle’s visual field, in the couch, at the center of the room. It made the exact effect she anticipated. Reggie stopped his conversation and checked her out. He whistled and said in a sonorous voice:  
“Damn Vee! You look hot as f***!”  
Reggie’s loud comment made everyone around turn towards her and boys were apparently approving his statement. 

Veronica Lodge is not unused to social attention. Every boy at school thought she was gorgeous and that Archie Andrews was the luckiest man alive to have shifted Veronica Lodge’s attention.  
She isn’t just undeniably hot. She’s academically brilliant, a downright shoe for Harvard, a business woman, the sexiest cheerleader, a divine dancer and a charming nightingale. "Veronica has it all" she often heard. 

‘Thanks Reginald” smiled Veronica taking a seat close to Reggie in the couch.  
She knows Archie’s looking at her. She can feel his intense gaze following her to the couch.

Reggie’s loud comment made Archie and his friends turn toward Reggie. "Veronica". They weren’t on speaking terms for two days and he thought that she would, as usual, be spending the night at Betty’s. He wasn’t himself planning on coming to this party if it wasn’t for his team mates who insisted to be joined by their captain. 

Archie wasn’t ready to see his girlfriend at Cheryl’s party and definitely not in an outfit that could make a saint drive himself to damnation. He felt a node in his throat at the vision of her long tanned legs and her endless neckline perfectly complimented by her laced top. "Damn, it looked more like lingerie than an actual top".  
They have been both very busy these past weeks and besides stolen kisses at school, they never got the chance to be really together. And they had this stupid disagreement about Valerie.  
Archie didn’t understand how Veronica could be jealous of Valerie. He was totally, unconditionally crazy about her. And honestly, how couldn’t he?  
Nearly every boy at Riverdale High had eyes for her. "Veronica has it all", Everybody was agreeing on that, including Archie. She had it all and she was his. It was obviously flattering but Archie couldn’t hold an annoyed groan slip from his mouth every time he caught his team mates eyeing at her when she was training with her cheer team. 

And here she was, in front of him, looking as sexy as ever.  
He could glimpse the skin of her generous breasts and perfectly remember how soft she felt like under his touch. 

“ Vee , you care to join me for a dance?” asked Reggie  
Veronica smiled and reached for the hand Reggie was handing her. 

Archie’s nod travelled from his throat to his stomach, starting to feel a mixed feeling of desire and anger taking control of him. Veronica and Reggie were now dancing in the center of the improvised dance floor, in the middle of the living room. 

“He is still holding her hand” mentally noted Archie, feeling more and more angry each second.  
Reggie and Archie have always been rivals. If they were mainly competing in football, Veronica’s arrival at Riverdale High raised the challenge. Reggie was obsessed with Veronica and didn’t bother to hide it, even when Archie started dating her. 

“Enough”.  
Archie couldn’t take it anymore. Reggie was dangerously getting closer to Veronica and she didn’t seem to react as she always would. The hand he had on her shoulder traveled her back to her waist and Archie didn’t want to imagine how bold Reggie could turn out to be. 

He approached them from behind and gripped Reggie’s hand firmly before asking in a fake-calm tone:  
“Reggie, would you take off your hands from my girl, would you?”  
Veronica smirked. Here it is. Archie is getting jealous. He couldn’t stand that another man, let alone Reggie who was obsessed with her, laid a hand on her. 

“No problem man. You know you’re one lucky man Andrews” responded Reggie playfully. 

Archie faked a smile, silently took Veronica’s hand and drive her through the crowd to the hallway. He guided her quickly through the stairs and entered the first room he found. He closed the door and pushed Veronica towards it. She smiled, unimpressed, as Archie was leaning dangerously close to her face, each arms holding the door closed behind her. Every muscles of his face were tensed and his hazel nuts eyes were glowering thunderbolts. 

Veronica decided to break the tensed silence and asked defiantly:  
“I am your girl now? What about those past two days?”  
“What are you doing here? - asked Archie with a grave voice.  
“You’re not answering my question”  
“You’re not either”.  
“I asked first”.  
“Well. I didn’t know that every time we’d have a fight, we wouldn’t be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore Ronnie”. Veronica smiled, satisfied to hear the nickname he gave her but she wasn’t willing to give up so easily.  
“You didn’t call.”  
“You didn’t either. And now, you’re the one not answering my question: What are you doing here?” 

Archie was still very serious. His face only few centimeters away from Veronica’s. He was staring at her, showing no expression. The tension was rising between them.  
“It’s a party. So, I guess I am here to party and have fun. Aren’t you here to have fun too?”  
Archie ignored her question and picked her waist where Reggie held her. Just the thought of it was like spilling lava inside his head.  
“Does having fun include dancing with Reggie, looking all…”

The tension raised a little bit more.  
“Looking all what? “Asked Veronica boldly, withstanding his look.  
His eyes were getting darker and Veronica felt a shiver down her spine. 

For everybody, Archie Andrews was the red headed boy next door, sweet, naïve, friendly and romantic.  
But, Veronica knew he had this dark part of him when it came to her. He had this jealousy, dark possessiveness she felt every time a guy would approach her, every time a boy tried to flirt with her, every time Reggie was giving her the look he gave her tonight.  
Archie’s grip would go stronger, his kiss would go harsh, the touch that he would give her when they’ll be finally alone, would be careless, almost aggressive. She was his woman.  
This dark possessiveness was getting her crazy. 

“Looking way. Too. Good.” Whispered Archie, emphasizing every syllab.  
Veronica bite her lips in contentment and asked almost shyly.  
“So you like my outfit?”  
Archie leaned even close. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, the softness of lips skimming her ear. Veronica’s heart beat was racing at a crazy speed.  
“I love it” admitted Archie in a whisper. She smelt so good, a mix of raspberry, freesia and vanilla.  
“Thank you” replied Veronica slowly. It wasn’t the same confident bold girl that entered the room, ready to drive crazy her boyfriend. She was shy, almost embarrassed by the dirty thoughts that were now running in her minds as Archie’s hand was still holding to her waist so decisively. 

“I love it… but I don’t like to see that I am not the only one”  
“There is nothing I can do about it” answered Veronica, pretending not to be aware of the effect she provoked when she entered the living room.  
“I don’t like that other boys think they can hold you like I do” Archie pulled her against his chest abruptly. Veronica gasped, surprised.  
“I don’t like that other boys think they can touch you like I do” murmured Archie taking her face in his palm. Instinctively Veronica moved her cheek to feel his caress.  
\- ‘I don’t like that guys think they can kiss you like I do” added Archie giving her soft kisses all down her neck. Veronica’s breath increased, her knees felt so weak.  
\- “This is for my eyes only” said Archie, tracing a line from her jaw to her breast, moving down one straps of her top, revealing her chest. He kissed her nipple delicately.  
\- “Archie” gasped Veronica. 

How a single kiss could make her so aroused? Thought Veronica. 

She couldn’t resist it anymore and she held up Archie’s head from her breast to her face and softly placed her lips on her lover’s. 

They were both grateful for this moment. It has been two days without feeling their lips connected, moving together, dancing with each others. Veronica pressed herself a little bit more at Archie’s chest. The felt of her bare boobs on his shirt made him more impertinent.  
He bite her lips, requesting entrance. Veronica wasn’t one to resist tonight. She usually played tough girl but she has been craving for his touch, his kisses, his skin, his smell…  
Their tongues were dancing with each other. What started as a soft kiss turned out to a heavy make out session.  
“This is for my hands only to touch” said Archie squeezing Veronica’s ass between his hands, lifting up her skirt. The raven haired girl wrapped her legs around his waist as her lover was holding her strongly against him.

Veronica leaned towards his mouth, craving for his lips. Archie moved back his face and asked:  
“Do you understand that? I am the only one that can touch you like that.  
“Yes” answered precipitately Veronica in a gasp. She crashed her lips on his, her hands unbolting his jeans hungrily.  
“Did you miss me so much Ronnie?” laughed Archie as Veronica’s hand were getting hasty, rising up below his shirt, caressing his muscles.  
“Didn’t you?”  
“Is this what’s this whole thing with Reggie was about?”  
“Yes… or maybe not…” teased Veronica smiling at her boyfriend.  
“Maybe I really enjoyed dancing with Reggie. He is a cute…” Veronica didn’t finish her sentence that Archie pressed himself abruptly against her making her feel his erection on her intimacy. Veronica moaned, opening her thighs wider. She met Archie’s eyes and his bright hazel nuts eyes were dark with lust.  
The ginger boy removed one hand from under her tight to her panties and noted.  
“Is this why you are so wet and I didn’t even touch you here?” teased Archie, caressing her clitoris through her underwear.  
“Archie, please” Veronica closed her eyes, moaning, ashamed that he could make her feel so aroused without even really touching her. Tugging his finger around the lace panties, Archie slipped it down her legs and put it in the pocket of his jeans.  
“Please Archie” repeated Veronica while removing impulsively his jacket and his shirt.  
She had now full access to his perfect torso that she couldn’t stop kissing.  
“What are you begging me for?” Asked Archie, not willing to give her easily what they both craved.  
“I want you” admitted Veronica seductively as she was now taking off her own top, Archie’s hand still holding her up.  
Archie let an animalistic groan out of his mouth when she revealed her bare chests. He went directly to his breasts, sucking and kissing them while Veronica was moaning incessantly.  
“Please” She begged again. She was a mess and the more he teased her, the more she wanted him so bad. She wanted to feel him inside her, filling her with all his love.  
“Who can only make you feel like that?” asked Archie looking at her intensely. His eyes were full of desire, lust and love.  
Veronica looked at him lovingly with her cute soft gaze.  
How could she look so sweet and incredibly sexy at the same time? - Thought Archie.  
“Only you” answered Veronica with an aroused gaze.  
“And you’re the only one that can make me feel like that” admitted Archie.  
“I want to feel you… Archiekins…”  
She didn’t finish her sentence that Archie slide deep inside her without a warning. A wave of pure pleasure spread from the point of contact, making her back arch and she let out a long moan, her lips forming a perfect O. Archie was mesmerized by the attractiveness of her luscious lips. His member wasn’t moving letting her adapt to his thickness. He leaned for a sloppy kiss, involving more tongue as his hands were roaming everywhere. 

Veronica started moving to indicate him that she was now ready to go faster. 

“Faster” she demanded, unlocking their lips for a second. 

Archie obeyed her, the pace of his thrusts getting faster, deeper, harsher. Veronica’s back was bumping roughly on the door and she would certainly be covered with bruises but she didn’t seem to care. She was moaning loudly, relentlessly and they were both grateful for the loud music upstairs that was covering their sounds. 

Every moan she let out, made Archie go wilder. The sound of their skin hitting each other filled the room.  
She was so tight, so wet, so hot, so welcoming.  
“Archie” she gasps out. Her walls were clenching around his erection, amplifying the pleasure he was feeling.  
He was now going further inside her, hitting spots she didn’t knew existed. The door was shaking as he was hitting deep inside her.  
“Fuck, Ronnie. You ‘re so…” he groans, his fingers digging into her thighs, spreading them.  
Her walls were tightening around his pulsing member even more, not willing to let him go. Veronica’s back arched even more towards him, her moans got louder and she backed her head exposing her neck. He couldn’t resist anymore and they both came in an animalistic groan.  
For a minute, they didn’t move, their heartbeats racing at an insane speed, both suffocating, gasping for air.  
Archie moves back a little as Veronica untangles her legs from his waist.  
She doesn’t know how she can be standing when her legs felt like cotton. Archie collected the piece of clothing they threw in their eagerness and they got dressed.  
“Can I have my panties Archiekins?” asked Veronica in a sultry voice.  
“Certainly not. I am keeping it as a souvenir” replied Archie with a smirk. He adjusted her skirt and leaned to peck her lips.  
“I love you so much baby girl”.  
Veronica smiled, nodding her head.  
“I love you too, lover boy”.  
“Does this mean you forgave me?”  
“Does this mean you’re sorry?” teased Veronica.  
“Yes, I am. I truly am”  
She smiled at him, nodding her head in acceptance. Archie smiled her back and whispered to her ear:  
“You are the only girl for me, Ronnie, now and forever”.


End file.
